Ceramic Angels
by JezebelKanda
Summary: Really, Rose was too curious and too detail observant for her own good. Why else would she have noticed the ethereal way Scorpius behaved? Not that she was the only one to blame, because Scorpius was just too in love with ceramics.
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius Malfoy was an artist. It sounded strange if you didn't know his mother. Astoria Malfoy was as Muggle loving as one could get and it was one of the many traits her husband loved about her. When her son was born, she had hired a squib to babysit him while she did what she loved the most, interior decorating.

Scorpius nanny was a true witch when it came to ceramics and she taught the boy to love it just as much as she did. Being a Malfoy meant that no one wanted to know the beautiful ceramic pieces that magically kept bugs away and attracted health to the owner were made by Scorpius. Instead, he used the name Lucas Maritime. The month before going to Hogwarts, he spent every minute he could in his studio, madly kneading ad re-kneading his clay, ideas zooming through his head but never staying long enough to actually be worked on.

Then, on the platform, he felt the hateful glances of other witched and wizards, cruelly judging him. Before he boarded the train, his father told him to keep his head high, to stay away from the Potters and many Weasleys. His mother hugged him and whispered a sweet good bye. He was on the train moving away from the platform before he could ask if he would be allowed to work ceramics in Hogwarts. Regretful, he collapsed into the first empty compartment he could find.

Rose was very curious. She was like her mother in many ways and like her father in many more. She was short, extremely intelligent, and had curly brown hair. She loved Quidditch, food, and pranks. But despite seeming like an easy to distract person, she noticed every detail, never forgetting to log it somewhere in her ordered mind.

When her father pointed out a boy in the station, she paid very careful attention. She noticed the way the boy seemed lost in space and time, his eyes seeing something other than what was before him. His father told him something but she could tell the boy hadn't heard a single word. Instead, he fidgeted with his loose black tee-shirt. His fingers rubbed at it softly, creating invisible patterns in the rich fabric.

A woman, his mother, she supposed hugged him and she recognized her. She had decorated Rose's room as a thank you gift for saving an extremely delicate ceramic orb from breaking. The woman was very sweet, she remembered, saying that the artist would have cried if the orb had broken. Rose had gazed at the delicate piece of art for a long time, memorizing every delicate pattern and the way the glaze made it shimmer in beautiful colors.

Rose turned her attention back to the boy and them to the people around him. There was a distinct space around them, people staying away and only going near the woman if they absolutely must go near the family.

"Scorpius Malfoy: son of a death eater and an interior designer. Doesn't seem to concentrate on life very well." She whispered to herself quietly.

The great hall was amazing, as wonderful as she had imagined it. Rose and Albus held hands, nervously eager to find out what house they were in. They faced the other students and Rose had to smile; James had decided to distract them by making the rest of their family make faces at them. The other first years laughed, releasing some of the tension that they felt.

Neville, the deputy headmaster, started calling names.

His daughter and Rose's friend became a Gryffindor, an Anthony Hearts became a Slytherin, and Jonah Smith became a Hufflepuff and them it was Malfoy's turn. Rose noted the slow, hazy way he walked up to the battered and slightly burnt hat and took a seat. The hat took a long time deciding before finally placing him in Gryffindor. There was absolute silence for a few minutes before James started clapping closely followed by the other Potter-Weasleys. When Albus was called up, he became a Gryffindor. When Rose's turn came up, she placed the hat on her head and thought, _place me where I can have a view of everyone, where I can learn everything about fascinating people. _The hat shocked no one when it declared her a Ravenclaw.

Rose noticed, as she sat at her new table, that the hems of Malfoy's pants were dusted with a powdery white substance. This abnormality disappeared for the time being when the plated on the table became covered in all manner of enticing foods.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone,

I would like to apologize because I've been absent but I found out I have leukemia and I stopped writing. I'm back now and I'd like to let you know that I will NOT die. I refuse. Thanks to my supporters and to my BFF Rosa, cause, honey, you're my hero.

Gomen,

Jezebel


End file.
